


The Moon

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc can't escape the reminders of his actions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not trying to make each of these 265 words but they're all turning out to be exactly that long. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

There was nowhere to go to escape what Chat Blanc had done. The ocean swallowed Paris and, as far as he could tell, went on forever. Only the jagged skyscrapers jutted from the water, tilted and crumbling like broken teeth. Even the building that Chat lived on swayed as the ocean currents tugged at the supports. He was sure that one day it would collapse and Chat would have to swim to another one. Or, if he was very lucky, the building would trap him beneath the water where his love was. 

Chat Blanc’s destruction was inescapable even in the sky. He lay on his back, staring up at the moon. There was a hole in the moon, much like in his heart, and it was all Chat’s fault. The beautiful, gorgeous moon that had served as a backdrop to many nights spent racing across rooftops in Paris. Chat and Marinette had kissed in its light and danced cheek to cheek and whispered promises of how they loved each other to the moon and back. Chat and Ladybug had hidden from its light, and used its light to guide their way, and fought under its watchful silver gaze. 

In hindsight, Chat saw the moon as a reflection of his own heart. There was no one to dance with or fight with beneath it’s lovely beams of silver. Those nights were long gone. This ruined moon was only a reminder of how far Chat had fallen and Chat could not escape its sad, judging gaze. 

The moon was broken now. 

Chat Blanc’s heart was broken now.


End file.
